Queen Radio
Nicki Minaj tells it like it is. Minaj holds court in her very own Beats 1 show, Queen Radio. Join the record-shattering MC as she selects favorite cuts from her Essentials playlist, engages in unfiltered banter with her Barbz, and unleashes surprises and special guests at every turn. Beginning in August 2018, the show was created in promotion for her 4th studio album of the same name, Queen, and debut the day before its release. Episode 1 The first episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 9, 2018 at 7PM Pacific Daylight Time. Cuts from the album, celebrity guests, and Nicki phoning fans. Episode 2 The second episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 10, 2018 at 12PM Eastern Standard Time. Nicki celebrates the release of her fourth album, Queen. Episode 3 The third episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 16, 2018 at 12PM Eastern Standard Time. Nicki and guest Alicia Keys pay tribute to Aretha Franklin. Episode 4 The fourth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 21, 2018 at 12PM Eastern Standard Time. Nicki talks reaction to Queen, the VMAs, and women speaking out. Episode 5 The fifth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 23, 2018 at 2PM Eastern Standard Time. Nicki details her upcoming tour and offers advice to fans. Episode 6 The sixth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 30, 2018 at 8PM Eastern Standard Time. Nicki gets the scoop from Jason Derulo, Ariana Grande, and Tyga. Episode 7 The seventh episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on September 6, 2018 at 1PM Eastern Standard Time. Nicki offers intimate advice to her Barbz and honors Beyoncé. Episode 8 The eighth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on September 10, 2018 at 3PM EST. Nicki and Flunkmaster Flex call 6ix9ine and Lil Uzi Vert. Episode 9 The ninth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on October 12, 2018 at 10PM LDN. Nicki dials up Kehlani, Little Mix, Asian Doll, and Swae Lee. Episode 10 The tenth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on October 29, 2018 at 10am PST. Nicki and Tyga premiere their "Dip" collab, plus NeNe Leakes. Episode 11 The eleventh episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on February 2, 2019 at 3PST, Nicki releases 2 freestyles; "Barbie Drip" and "Barbie Goin Bad." She releases new info regarding her next album, upcoming freestyles and a single, the US tour dates for The Nicki Wrld Tour, the "Runnin" music video, and upcoming collabs with Soulja Boy and Juice Wrld. Soulja Boy joins her behind the mic. Episode 12 The twelfth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on March 12, 2019 this time live from London. During the show, she introduced a handful of British artists: Ms. Banks, Stylo G, Lisa Mercedez, and Yxng Bane, who was a special guest during the Nicki WRLD tour. Episode 13 The thirteenth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on June 21, 2019. Nicki celebrated the release of her first single for 2019; 'MEGATRON' and discussed her history with the Grammy Awards, Miley Cyrus, and announced her engagement to Kennth Petty! She also discussed her plans to start a family in the near future. Nicki talked with Blac Chyna about their relationship and Trina about the release of her album The One and "BAPS." She also called fans and answered questions. Power 106 Queen Takeover This episode was exclusively broadcast on Power 106 on July 19th, 2019 at 5pm PST. During this episode, Nicki premiered "SUGE (Remix)". Nicki discussed her fifth album and her upcoming joint album US tour. Episode 14 The fourteenth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on June 26, 2019 at 12pm PST / 3pm EST. During the episode Nicki came face to face with her former manager Big Fendi. Chance the Rapper made a guest appearance and talked about everything from Kanye West, his wife Kirsten Corley, and his newly released debut studio album The Big Day. Nicki also spoke about her relationship with Kenneth Petty. Episode 15 The fifteenth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast ''on August 12, 2019 at 12pm PST. The celebratory episode marks the one-year anniversary since the release of Queen and the debut episode of Queen Radio. The Joe Budden Podcast co-hosts Joe Budden, Rory, and Mal joined Minaj in studio to discuss the lies Joe's previous spread about Nicki. Ts Madison was a special guest and the fan favorite of the night. Juicy J appeared on the show and the two talked about their hit, "Hot Girl Summer." Nicki also interviewed Lil Durk over the phone and talked about their collab "Extravagant." Episode 16 The sixteenth episode of ''Queen Radio was broadcast ''on November 1, 2019 at 3pm PST. Nicki discussed the release of 'Bad To You" on the phone with Ariana Grande. She also addressed her issues with talk show host Wendy Williams briefly. Nicki made calls to fans and gave away Fendi Prints On pieces. Nicki also called Ts Madison, gospel singer/ friend Tasha Cobbs, and gossip YouTuber Tasha K from unWinewithTashaK. Episode 17 The seventeenth episode of ''Queen Radio ''was broadcast on February 10, 2020 at 3pm PST, the first episode of the new decade. Nicki used the show to promote and discuss her new promotional single Yikes, have discussions with other artists, and detailed her upcoming album and era. Guests included Karol G, and Meghan Trainor, with whom Nicki discussed Tusa and Nice to Meet Ya respectively. Later, Nicki had an in-studio interview with 50 Cent, where they spoke of Nicki's come-up and signing, 50 Cent's role in hip hop history, and his television and film productions. This episode marked ''Queen Radio's first live cypher, with 3 artists, including Nicki's friend Maliibu Miitch, who was briefly interviewed after.Category:Radio Category:2018 Category:Queen Category:2019 Category:2020